Michelle Rides Again Part 2
by wild moon princess
Summary: This my take on the ending episode for Full House Michelle Rides Again Part 2  It's one of the best stories I've written


Michelle Rides Again Part 2

Michelle had fallen off her horse and lost her memory the doctor said it was only for a while but she still hadn't got it back.

It had affected all of them in different ways cause there sister had to get to no them again and her lifestyle.

Jesse was the one who missed Michelle the most cause of there special relationship they shared together.

He was in the recording studio at the piano and he started to sing and write a song about Michelle and her memory.

Verse 1

Your missing your memory

And were just missing you

For who you use to be our

Little munckin baby.

Chorus

Michelle you make us smile but

It feels as if your gone even if your

Right here it feels as if your far away

And we miss the words you say like

You've got it dude for we love you.

Verse Three

You feeling lost can't find your way home

Like your on the roam cause your missing your

Memory and were missing you our little princess

From me to you your the best I couldn't think any

Less.

Chorus

Chorus

Michelle you make us smile but

It feels as if your gone even if your

Right here it feels as if your far away

And we miss the words you say like

You've got it dude for we love you.

Bridge

You bring us light and you shine so bright even if when

Your missing your memory Michelle give it all you've got

Put up the fight to be in this life.

(This is a song written by me if you like it please let me no and maybe I could actually sing it on a you tube video if you want to hear how it sounds let me no.)

It was one of the best things he had written because it was from the heart what he didn't no that Becky and the boys had been listening and came down the stairs.

Becky, "That was amazing honey."

Nicky, "Daddy we love you lots."

Alex, "Double lots for me to daddy your the best."

Giving his boys a hug at the piano he tickled them and they began laughing and Becky was watching how she loved her family she thought and joined in.

Unnoticeable by them Michelle had seen the whole thing the song and everything and she left the scene feeling rather down hearted.(She had been hiding in the studio by some of the sounds equipment.)

Going into her room and lying down on her bed she woke up when she heard a voice and found herself talking to her memory who had some things to say.( MM means Michelle Memory.)

Michelle Memory, "I no this room I no this bed and I no this house."

Michelle, "Who are you and why do you no everything.?"

MM, "I'm your memory when we fell of the horse I got scared so I hid I hope I didn't cause any trouble?"

Michelle, "Duhhhhh I've been walking around this house with an empty head and hugging people I barely no."

Standing up facing each other they looked around the room for a while and things where starting to look the same as did before to Michelle."

MM, "Well get ready cause once they realise that I'm back there going to go hug wild."

Michelle, "Oh Great."

MM, "Don't worry once you realise who they are you'll be joining right in."

Michelle, "Please don't ever leave me again."

Not knowing exactly what to do next but her memory seemed to no and of course much to Michelle's demise it evolved a hug.

MM, "Uh were suppose to hug right now."

Michelle, "Why doesn't that surprise me oh well I guess I should get on the band wagon now."

Turning into Michelle's body her memory was now back making her way down stairs Nicky and Alex where there and they had Michelle's Rigby which they took a while ago."

Michelle, "Nicky Alex why do you have my Rigby I told you last week you couldn't have him."

Boys, "Busted."

Stephanie, "Michelle you remember something that happened last week this is great that means your memory is back."

Picking up Michelle and spinning her around Steph was so happy to have her sister back she didn't even care about the fight they had.

Michelle, "Why are you talking to me Steph you said that you'd never forgive me."

Steph, "She thinks I hate her isn't it great and Michelle I will always forgive you because were sisters and sisters need to stick together."

Jesse, "Lets put this to the test Michelle what's my favourite comb?"

Pausing for a little of while of course she knew the answer to the question she thought it was funny they didn't believe her.

Michelle, "Mr Good Part."

Jesse, "Bingo."

Danny, "Ok honey what day is it that I always vacuum the stairs?"

Michelle, "Um that will be everyday."

Realising what he had said and thought dumb of course that's the answer but he was just so happy cause Michelle had her memory back.

Danny, "That's right and it was a trick question."

Joey, "Wait wait wait Michelle what the cap of Nevada?"

Michelle, "I don't no that one."

Joey, "She never knew that her memory is back"

That room was full of happiness and laugher and they all hugged Michelle and her Dad picked her up in her arms and she realise that she didn't no what was going on.

Michelle, "What's going on were am I?"

DJ, "Michelle you fell off your horse and you couldn't remember any of us or who we were."

Becky, "Yeah but now you back and we love very much Michelle."

Michelle, "How could I not no who you are your my family and I love you very much."

Smiling at one another the door opened and Kimmy was there standing in her Prom dress which was so Kimmy.

Kimmy, "Attention shut ins it's prom night."

Turning on the battery pact she had for the dress she wore it would light up and it was actually really pretty.

DJ, "Kimmy Michelle got her memory back."

Kimmy, "She lost her memory oh yeah I forgot sorry great to have you back kiddo."

Michelle, "Don't call me kiddo but I would how out of it was I?"

Jesse, "Well sweetheart it was like you were here but a part of you went missing but we knew that you'd come back to us."

Wow she thought she loved her family and they really loved her she was so happy to be home finally so thought to herself.

Kimmy, "DJ I have some bad news my boyfriends cousin couldn't make it but I managed to find someone else for you to take to prom I believe you no each other."

Coming in the door that moment was Steve dress of course in a tux looking rather dashing as he already was.

DJ, "Steve it's great to see you."

Steve, "You to DJ."

They kissed each other and made there way in and everyone said hi to Steve who they had all missed when he wasn't there.

Joey, "Hi Steve how are you buddy?"

Steve, "I'm great Joey I heard you guys had a pretty rough week how are you Michelle?"

Michelle, "Feeling much better now I actually no what's going on I really love all you guys I really do.

Every standing up together and Beck holding Nicky and Jesse was holding Alex they new this was a great moment.

Danny, "We can get through anything as long as it's together."

Jesse, "Just like we always do."

Joey, "Just like we always will and as bugs bunny says That's All Folks."

There was something in Michelle's heart she had been longing to say she her memory came back remember the moving the wizard of oz.

Michelle, "There really is no place like home."

The End.


End file.
